1. Field
The present invention generally relates to techniques for characterizing a computer system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus that characterizes a computer system using a pattern-recognition model.
2. Related Art
Many computer systems include hardware and software sensors to monitor computer system performance parameters which are analyzed to aid in fault-monitoring. Pattern-recognition methods are frequently used in such fault-monitoring analyses in which the behavior of the performance parameters is modeled using correlations learned during a training phase. Then, during operation of the computer system, the model generates estimates of the performance parameters that can be used for fault monitoring. However, if the ambient temperature during the operation of the computer system changes from the ambient temperature during the training phase, the pattern-recognition model may incorrectly generate alarms based on temperature sensor readings which, though affected by the change in the ambient temperature, are actually working properly. In order to minimize this possibility, pattern-recognition models may be trained over long periods of time to try to cover all variations in the ambient temperature that may be experienced during operation of the computer system. However, this can extend the training process, potentially introducing errors into the model if computer components degrade during the training process, and it may not necessarily even solve the problem.
Hence, what is needed is a method and system that characterizes a computer system using a pattern-recognition model without the above-described problems.